Illusions
by kagomekurosaki98
Summary: Ruka welcomes Yuki on their journey to follow Kaname but is deeply hurt when her second attempt at his heart results in Yuki's name being brought up. one thing is for sure, Kaname is the cause of her pain, and if even she cant tell when she is hurting herself, it is up to him to fix her.
1. Chapter 1

Ruka welcomes Yuki on their journey to follow Kaname but is deeply hurt when her second attempt at his heart results in yukis name being brought up. one thing is for sure, Yuki should have left the anti vampire stuff back with Zero. **AN: I feel like I'm choking... like literally... maybe I'm getting strep throat.. if anyone wants to diagnose me- REVIEW**  
**-b-**

**3rd**  
She felt like she was choking.

In fact, she was literally choking. Ruka Souen was sitting in front of a lake. No, not a lake; a big pond. She was currently in the west wing of the manor Kaname Kuran was using as a 'summer' home. It was huge. She refrained from using that word when she saw it, as it was so human and did not actually represent a unit of measurement, but she couldn't help but think it when she got lost on her Yuki related errands and then got chided for it.

Yuki.

She was the reason Ruka was choking. No, Ruka was the reason for her own ailment. She was grasping at the grass around the pond, trying to force air in and out. It wasn't that she needed to breath, but even vampires felt extreme discomfort when their throat constricted beyond possibility. Ruka thought she might just pass out.

Her throat was now crushed. Something had crushed it, but it was no one to be seen, so how, she asked herself, had it happened?

"Ruka?" She heard, suddenly, she could breath again. the big gulp of air she took hurt as it filled up her lungs too rapidly. " Ruka Kaname-sama has summoned y-"the person stopped. Ruka noticed it was Hanabusa when his blonde hair invaded her vision and his blue eyes widened in worry. "Ru...ka?"

"I'm fine." she said. " something just attacked me, I took care of it." she finished. she knew there was her blood on her neck, and spilling out of her mouth.

"Ruka, I must get you to Kaname-sama, he will know what to do." "No!" she interjected. "I will go and tell him, I just have to clean up a bit first..." she continued, " I'm fine Hanabusa, I drank its blood, I will heal in a matter of minutes." Hanabusa looked at her suspiciously. He didn't smell anything, or any foreign blood for that matter. Before he could even voice his questions Ruka was gone.

-b-

She was looking at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She knew, she knew she would get caught if she didn't stop, but she would only realize after it had started.

Ruka was an illusionist after all. And after deciding that she needed punishment for what had transpired a just 5 weeks ago, she couldn't stop the attacks when they happened.

_Hmmp, an illusion manipulator who cant even stop making herself sick. What a joke I am! _

It had been weeks since Ruka had been making herself sick. She had only done it on purpose once, the first time, tricking her mind into replaying the most horrific things she had ever seen. But then after that, hell was unleashed. Every day since that day, when she sat down and thought, or when she felt shitty enough about what Kaname had said to her, her powers would turn on her.

The first week she didn't even realize. It was summer, she excused, it was hot, that's why she was burning up and soaking her bed in sweat, and eventually blood from burnt skin. The second week she realized something was wrong when she threw up incessantly when she thought of Kaname. Sadly enough, her illusions could not be broken by her, and her powers seemed intelligent with their timing. Always when she was alone. She could never cry for help as she was sure she would have this under control, and there would have been no reason for he embarrassment.

Still, painful day after painful day she wished she had a dumber power, like her cousin. How badly could ice hurt her. It would have to stop at some point. But her illusions were always creative and flexible. Changing just as soon as she knew she was under control of her sadistic mind.

Ruka finished wiping away the blood that had spilled onto her, of course illusions could be physical. for all she knew she could have crushed her own throat. She hurried to the main hall and into Kaname's study. She froze before stepping in, not even knowing why.

" You summoned me Kaname-sama." She said in her usual bored tone.

Kaname Kuran was appalled. He could smell the blood on Ruka. Her blood. His first thought was that she was trying to seduce him. Without thinking, he smacked her, right across the cheek. "Next time you feel the desire for me to sink my fangs in you, burn your hand. It will never happen again." Kaname said.

Ruka was beyond pissed, and even though she respected Kaname with everything she had, loved him like a lovesick puppy, no one had ever even thought of hitting her. Ever. She looked up at Kaname, with disgust in her eyes. He also stepped back and looked down at his hand with the same look.

" I-" He began, but then thought better of it. He would give her time to relax, and then apologize. He was a pureblood for goodness sake, this should be expected of him when he felt disrespected.

" I am sorry Kaname-Sama, I will dress my wounds more appropriately next time." she said, still disgusted. What Kaname didn't know was that the disgust she felt, was for herself, for never being able to do right by him. She was pathetic.

Kaname felt a pang of guilt. " Are you hurt?" he asked, not letting any of his worry seep into his question.

" Did you summon me Kaname-sama?" she asked again, ignoring the question. She was scared that he had smelled her fear, so she just wanted to do what was needed of her, then leave. " Yes, I need you to go to the nearest town and get some dresses. Yuki does not fit well in any of those that were left here. But I asked you a question."  
" Of course, Kuran-sama, I will hurry now, sunrise is only two hours away." She quickly turned and left the room, ignoring his question. When Kaname realized, and stepped out into his hall, she was out of sight. He could even smell her blood, the source already almost a mile away. What the hell was happening with her?  
+ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++b+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

Ruka X kaname

Illusions CH. 2 **3rd POV**

Yuki and Hanabusa had been walking a while. They were out, looking for Ruka- Well, they were out, looking _out_ for Ruka. Kaname had told her that the brunette vampire would take her into town to get her new cloths, but when Yuki noticed sunrise was close and she still hadn't seen Ruka she went back to the pureblood. Apparently Ruka had left without her, not thinking about how she would find the right measurements for Yuki. Kaname had quickly erased the frown that marred his features and sent Aido along with Yuki to town to do what Ruka was assigned and to look out for any sign of Ruka so that she may be punished accordingly. " Punished?" Yuki had asked, " what for Kaname=sama, it was probably an honest mistake." But to her disappointment, Kaname simply kissed her forehead, wished her safety on bid her goodbye as he pushed her toward the awaiting Aido. Yuki suddenly stopped. The whole time they had been walking, a whopping 25 minutes, Aido had not uttered a word. This she found disturbing and inquired to him about his silence. " It's just..." he began to walk again " something I think I saw, or I feel like... I don't know, I need more information, but I will find out." " Well," started Yuki, hoping to ease his worry " What is it ,you say... you _think_ you saw?"  
After a few seconds of quiet, Aido decided he could gather his information by having more than him watching. " I found her... Ruka, by the pond early thins morning, a bit before 3. Her throat was crushed and she had blood pouring out of her mouth. she told me it was an attacker."  
" Well maybe it was an attacker." Yuki said " Should she be running errands while injured, now I feel bad." " No, it was not an attacker. She told me she fed from it but the only blood I could smell was hers. And no, she shouldn't be running errands." Aido said, not reassuring the short girl. -b-r-e-a-k-

They had three bags. That's when Yuki and Aido found Ruka. Yuki had been carrying a bag and Aido had taken the heavier ones ( with the poofier dresses). Sadly they had dropped them.

" Ruka?" Yuki said In a small voice. she looked at Ruka who was in a street corner behind the last clothing store she had visited. She was slumped on the sandy floor, looking out as if at a distance, and dirty. She had dirt in her hair, and it seemed like she had scratched the floor and even the walls with her strength. She had black marks under her chin and the smell of blood was thick in the air although the source, which was obviously somewhere on Ruka, was undetectable by sight. "Ruka!" Yuki shouted this time, still not getting the attention of the distraught looking vampire. When the older vampire still did not acknowledge her , Yuki took a step forward. That was when the screaming began. Ruka's screams were scratchy. They scared Yuki into stopping her advance. Aido on the other hand ran to the screaming girl, squatted in front of her, and grabbed her arm. "Ruka! Ruka!" he shouted. She lifted her head and looked at him and for just a second stopped screaming, but when her brown eyes met the electric blue ones, they widened considerably in what seemed like panic to Aido. Ruka began screaming again, this time pushing herself away from Aido and more into the corner she was sitting in. She tried to pull her arm away but Aido had an iron grip on her. " Ruka it's me, it's Aido." At this Ruka began to sob. she was screaming and sobbing and Yuki couldn't stand to watch anymore. she wanted to help Ruka because it seemed like she was being tortured. Yuki stepped forward and tried to stroke Ruka's hair to calm her. Ruka screamed louder. " Please, _please !" _she screamed in terror." Noooo," Aido looked at Yuki and asked in a panicked voice, " What do we do? Yuki, what the hell is this?" Aido really did not know what to do. This was not his cousin. This was not princess like, uninterested Ruka, and the drastic change scared him. " I-I don't know..." Yuki responded in an equally scared voice, " we have to take her to Kaname!" So Aido picked up his cousin. Ruka never stopped screaming, clawing at the arms that held her and trying to push away from Aido. "No, please!" she would scream. Aido carried her all the way to the summer home, with Yuki stroking Ruka's hair the whole way, shushing her and promising that no one would hurt her. -s-c-a-r-e-  
" Kaname-sama!" Yuki screamed when she reached the northern gates of the mansion, She was surprised to find a small group of vampires already at the gate with questioning gazes. Ichijo was the first one she recognized and when she came up to him she stopped whatever question she knew was coming. " Get Kaname-sama immediately!" Ichijo was surprised at the commanding voice but, just like the others, he had heard the screams from miles away and had smelled the blood before seeing Yuki and Aido in the far distance. So without waiting for an explanation, he took off to the main hall to get his friend. It didn't take long. With worry speeding up his search, Ichijo quickly found the president. " What the hell?!" shouted Kaname when Ichijo opened the door. The room, his small study, with a couch and a small library, was soundproof , and the screaming that pounded in his ear once Ichijo opened the door was completely unexpected. " Kaname," Ichijo hurried out, " You must come hurry!" and with that the duo walked quickly back toward the screaming. -R-u-k-a-

**Ruka's POV - **  
I was calm for a minute, when everything stopped moving. I didn't want them to touch me anymore then they already had. The one carrying me walked in some sort of gate. after that point everything changed, again. The grass that was on both sides of the stone pathway was very green, but most of the blades were coated in blood. The path was also covered a bit in blood, as if someone had been dragged out. _No! They'll kill me. _  
I screamed. I was convinced they wanted to kill me. The man who had picked me up earlier had tried and failed. Every piece of my skin he touched was hotter than fire. It burned. I looked down at my arms and noticed the skin wasn't healing. The burn marks were all over my arms, and all I wanted was for the burning to stop. " Please !" I tried to beg him, " Please!" but all he did was keep walking toward the mansion. It seemed familiar in some way, but I could see where others before me had scratched the wall, finger marks left in blood to forewarn me of what was to come. _They want to hurt me. They want to burn me. They want to kill me._  
I kept screaming, hoping wherever I was that someone would come to my rescue. Suddenly, the man carrying me stopped, and so in fear I stopped screaming. I couldn't see around me, it seemed we were somewhere dark. Pitch black dark. The man set me down and I could feel his hands on mine. I screamed as the skin on my hand burned away. Before I knew it, I was crying. "I found her..." The voice trailed away. _They had been looking for me?_  
_They wanted to hurt me._  
" What happened?" A different voice said from deeper in the dark void. "... blood... Brought..."  
"... clinic... I'll take care of..." "No!" I screamed " No! Don't t- Ahhh" I screamed again when someone picked me up again, scorching the already seared skin of my thighs and my arms. I tried to push them away but they were barely moved by me. Before I knew it, I was laid on something cold, and the lights seem to come back on. I was on a bed, but there were shackles all around me. I could see the anti-vamp signs on them. " No, don't hurt me!" I screamed. My throat was now bleeding once more from all the screaming. I looked at the blood covered sheets to see that my blood was spilling onto it. I was dying. And before I knew it, everything went black. -s-h-h-h-

**3rd POV**  
Kaname made Yuki and Hanabusa move back and away from Ruka. She had stopped screaming when she looked down at the sheets of the infirmary bed she was on. She seemed to have been surprised at the white sheets before she slumped back and sat against the headboard. With her eyes wide open, she stared and stared at the sheets and suddenly she looked up. " Ruka?" Kaname whispered, scared to make her scream again like he had when he'd touched her earlier. Ruka didn't answer. Instead she looked around her, first at the wide eyed Aido, then at Yuki, then at the bed and the floor around it. She seemed confused and immediately coiled around herself. She then took in her arms, and was surprised to see the burn marks had disappeared. " Ruka, are you alright?" Kaname asked her, sitting besides her. " Orgh-" She stopped, the blood in her throat gargled at her attempt to talk. she started to panic. Her breathing was erratic, and just like she had felt in front of the lake, she felt like she was shocking. " Ruka! Ruka! here" Kaname said to her, reaching to grab the bucket Yuki was handing him and holding it under her chin, " Here" he whispered. Ruka meant to spit up a bit of blood to clear up her airway, but threw up a considerable amount of blood into the blue bucket. " That's a good girl" Kaname whispered to her as he held back her hair. He didn't know why he said it, but he just wanted to make Ruka feel better. He wanted to forget the look of pure terror that marred her face only minutes ago. But he couldn't, so he settled for the next best thing, making sure she was okay and finding out what the hell was going on. "feel better?" He asked Ruka when she was done gagging. Ruka did not answer. she knew what was going on and she was embarrassed. Embarrassed that she had let her powers get so out of control that she had to 'die' to snap out of it. Embarrassed because of the concerned looks Yuki, Aido, and Ichijo were giving her. Embarrassed because surely they would tell the rest of the former night class. And most of all, embarrassed because Kaname was front and center watching her. Understanding the look on her face, Kaname ordered everyone else to leave. he knew they would just stand in the hall, and that they could hear them, but he also knew that it would make Ruka feel better. once they were alone, he asked again. " I don't..." she started " Want to tell you..."  
" What?" he asked her, keeping the actual questioning tone to himself to mask his surprise. " I don't want to give you more reasons..." she said staring down at the sheets again. "More reasons?" Kaname said again, not understanding but in a haughty voice.

" Not to love me aahhh-"  
"Ruka ?!" Kaname stood up as she grasped her head. " Ruka?!" Before he knew it she was out, and he was left confused and concerned.  
" Ichijo, get a noble healer. make it quick!" _-_-_-_-  
Thank you for reviewing Myra K Kuran ( lots of love my doll) Hope you liked it, and REVIEW. I love to know what people think. And yes... This gets juicier. 


End file.
